


Journey's End in Lovers Meeting

by OneStepShort



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Everybody loves Mason, I love my smol gay sons, I wrote this in like an hour, It's just like that one Scene in Return of the King where they all gather around Frodo's bed, M/M, Meant to make you feel warm inside, Melissa McCall is a gift to this world, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, You know what I mean, i just want everyone to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStepShort/pseuds/OneStepShort
Summary: He snapped upright hard enough to jostle the IV uncomfortably in his veins. Next to him, the EKG shrilled in tandem with his racing heart.It’s over,he reminded himself.They’re dead, they can’t hurt anyone..-Mason's in the Hospital. The pack pays him a visit. (Directly follows 5x20).
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Journey's End in Lovers Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I just want good things for Mason. And really, who wouldn't?

Mason died. 

Well, maybe not entirely. Liam called him dramatic for saying it, but he existed only as a memory, and isn’t that really what being dead is, anyway? Luckily for him, he managed to come back. Lydia called out his name with her banshee powers, The Beast returned to his human form, that being Mason, Parrish killed what was left of Sebastian Valet, and everybody went home happy. As an added bonus: All three Dread Doctors  _ and  _ their hell-spawn Theo Raeken were dead in the ground. Everything worked out, it all ended up fine. 

Mostly.

The first night, he spent at the hospital, getting every medical test under the sun and simultaneously doing his best to calm his distraught, half-hysterical parents as they demanded to know where their “declared missing and presumed dead” son had been for the past three days. That, Mason really couldn’t answer. The sewers, for a bit, some abandoned shed in the middle of the woods, then back in the sewers. They liked sewers, the Dread Doctors. God knows why. The shed proved they didn’t  _ have  _ to stay in the sewers, but they chose to anyway. But the questionable real estate decisions of his kidnappers weren’t all that important. He just mumbled them out to his parents anyway as a delirious explanation, since at the time, Mason still had one foot in shock and the other in giddy euphoria. 

_ “I taught him to drive,” Mason told Liam excitedly as Scott drove them to Beacon Hills Memorial. “It was so crazy.”  _

Melissa, as always, stepped into the rescue. “It looks like he was drugged, he probably won’t remember much of what’s happened to him.” 

That was a lie, obviously, although Mason would have loved for it to be true. Things are always so much easier to deal with when they’re repressed. Unfortunately for him, Mason did remember, rather vividly, all of the events of the last few days, up to and including getting possessed by an 18th century French serial killer. He remembered the needle jammed into the base of his skull to feed that god-awful serum into his hippocampus, (His memory center, obviously, even if no one else in the room could figure out what it was for), he remembered being ripped from Corey’s arms and dragged away, he remembered...well, all of it. 

“Unexplainable trauma,” they called it. Beyond the dehydration and the malnutrition, they found veins of new bone in his X-rays, along his clavicle, tibia, carpals, and radii. All breaks that had miraculously healed, none of which had ever been broken in all of Mason’s medical history. His blood tests revealed unusually high levels of heavy metals, and his endocrine system was more of a disaster than Liam in the sixth grade. Oddly enough, his vision, hearing, and reflexes were sharper than they’d been in 10 years. 

Strictly speaking, Mason should be dead. 

It was early dawn, by the time they had finished and tucked him into a bed. Mason sank into the pillows like a lead balloon, every last ounce of adrenaline leaking from his bones, leaving him exhausted. Sleep came easily. But sleep, as it often does, brought dreams. And Mason had plenty of things to dream about. 

His memories resurfaced from where he buried them, clawed their way up and shook the dirt off their shoulders to visit him in the night. It was his time with the Dread Doctors,  _ before  _ Scott and the others figured out he was the Beast. The time they spent  _ creating  _ him. 

They came in brief, unintelligible flashes as he rolled around listlessly in his hospital gown. The spark of a grimy overhead light or the back of Theo’s head. At one point, he swore he saw Corey, lying on a table next to him. And Hayden, and Josh, and other kids he’d never met before. He didn’t know when they took him, or how much time he’d lost, but he did know he was down there  _ a lot _ . More than the others. Apparently his condition was promising. 

There was one thing he could see clearly, though, perfectly focused, as if it were right in front of his eyes: The two ovals of red tinted glass in the mask of the head Dread Doctor, the Leader, to whom the other two deferred, the only one who spoke. The original, you might say. Those spectacles that obscured any hint at a soul, or mercy, just a dead-eye blood-red stare

He snapped upright hard enough to jostle the IV uncomfortably in his veins. Next to him, the EKG shrilled in tandem with his racing heart. 

_ It’s over,  _ he reminded himself.  _ They’re dead, they can’t hurt anyone.  _ It did very little to ease the phantom pains of scalpels and forceps in his organs. 

A sharp knock rapped on the door. Mason blinked. The mid-morning sun filtered in through the cracks of his blinds. He coughed the night air out of his lungs and sat up a little straighter. “Hello?” 

Melissa poked her head into the room. “Hey Kiddo. Breakfast.” She waved two pudding cups, clutched precariously together in her one hand, her slender fingers eagle spread like talons. One Chocolate, one Vanilla. She stepped fully inside. “You want one?”

Nausea and hunger warred inside him for a moment. The hunger won out. “I could go for a vanilla,” he admitted. Melissa smiled and nodded. She came over and put the cup on his tray.

She did a quick check of his readings and fished a spoon out of her pocket. “Now, your friends are waiting outside,” she told him. “But I’m holding back the horde. If you’re not up for seeing them that’s okay.” 

“Mason?” Liam burst into the room, equal parts worried and hopeful. 

“No,” Melissa shoved him back. “He hasn’t said yes, yet.” 

Hayden leaned into Mason’s sight line. She caught his eye. “Glad to see you awake,” she winked at him. 

“Both of you, out.” Melissa tried to push them back, futilely, as Liam danced around her to come up to Mason’s bedside. Mason couldn’t help but smile at his ridiculous best friend. Melissa just rolled her eyes and let Hayden follow in after him. “The rest of you,  _ wait _ ,” she sternly called into the hallway. 

“Are you okay?” Liam asked earnestly. 

Mason ripped open his pudding cup. “You want the chocolate one?” He asked, waving to the second one on the tray. 

Liam took the cup, but not the bait. “Guess you’re not, then,” he muttered. Mason didn’t have a second spoon, so Liam just put it to his lips and took a gulp of the sugary stuff. 

“Ew,” Hayden wrinkled her nose. Mason laughed at the two of them. Liam threw up his free hand. 

“What? It’s good.” He looked back to Mason. “You want to talk about it?” He asked it a little hesitantly, unsure. Mason realized rather suddenly that their usual roles were reversed, and Liam was parroting Mason’s usual lines back to him. 

Mason shook his head. “I…” he shrugged. “I wouldn’t know where to start,” he admitted. 

Liam nodded solemnly. “Brought you this.” He slipped a Nintendo out of his pockets, along with a plastic baggie full of games. “In case you get bored.” He set them both gently on the sheets next to Mason’s leg. 

“Also,” Hayden slung her tote bag off her shoulder. A large poster was rolled up and sticking out of the top. “When you went missing, Coach had us make this. He said you’d want it for when you turned up eventually.” She rested it on the wall next to Mason’s bed. “All the Lacrosse and Soccer players signed it.” 

Mason nodded his thanks to the two of them. He didn’t know what to say, but whatever he could say, they already knew. An unexpected lump of affection welled in his throat. 

“I was gonna go teach Hayden some werewolf stuff,” Liam smiled at the word  _ werewolf.  _ “The others wanted to see you, if that’s okay?” 

Mason cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s cool.” He gave them a little wave. “See you guys later.” 

“Love you, buddy.” Liam called as Hayden took his hand and pulled them out of the room. 

Scott and Kira came in next. “We have some...news,” Scott told him, getting right to the point. 

_ Oh god,  _ Mason thought.  _ She’s pregnant.  _

“I have to leave,” Kira said. “And I don’t know when I’ll be back, so, I wanted to say goodbye.” 

_ Oh.  _ Mason slowly put his pudding cup down. “Where are you going?” 

“Mexico.” Scott glanced over at his girlfriend. “I’m driving her down after this, but I’ll be back tonight.” 

_ Kitsune stuff,  _ Mason figured. 

Kira came over and squatted by his bedside. 

He found himself staring into her dark brown eyes. “I’m gonna miss you,” he said honestly. 

She smiled. “I’m gonna miss you, too.” She stood, bent down, and planted a little kiss on his forehead. “Thank you for everything, Mason.” 

Scott nodded to him. “See you later, man.” He wrapped his arm around Kira’s waist, and the two of them walked out together. 

“Hey kid,” Stiles slipped in with Lydia in tow. “She can’t really talk right now,” he pointed at Lydia, who gave Mason a thumbs up and pointed at the bandage in her neck. “But she wanted me to say,” Stiles held up the crumpled piece of notebook paper in his hand and began to read off of it. “That you were really brave, and wait, what does that say?” He turned back to Lydia, who simply rolled her eyes and gestured to the bandage again. “Right.” Stiles squinted at the words. “You were very brave, and something that starts with an L. Or maybe that’s an I.” He let out a little yelp as Lydia elbowed him in the ribs. 

Mason’s eyes flit back and forth between the two of them. God, they were made for each other. “Um...thanks.” He met Lydia’s eyes. “Thank you. For saving me.” 

The corners of Lydia’s eyes crinkled. She put her fingers flat against her chin, then pulled her hand down straight, in the standard Sign for “thank you/you’re welcome.” Of course Lydia knew ASL. She probably blew through a lot of languages if she managed to get to Archaic Latin. 

“Resilient,” Stiles said triumphantly. They both turned to look at him. “It was an R. It says resilient.” 

Mason let out a startled laugh. Lydia shook her head resignedly. 

“Oh, something else.” Stiles walked up and put a little blue package on Mason’s tray. “Malia told me to give you these, she said Oreo’s were your favorite. Smelled them on you. Not in a creepy way, she just noticed.” Stiles cleared his throat. “Anyway, she wanted to be here, but she’s still dealing with her mother’s body, so…” he trailed off. 

“Well, good luck to her,” Mason slid the package toward him and began to unwrap it. Pudding had its perks, but his jaw ached for something to chew. “You can tell her she was right, they are my favorite.” 

“You’re awesome, dude.” Stiles let Lydia pull him out of the room. She gave Mason a last wave before they left. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Corey stepped into the room. 

“Oh my god,” Mason quickly swallowed his bite of Oreo. “Hey,” he breathed.

“Hey.” Corey took a few steps closer. He wouldn’t look Mason in the eye. The Chimera looked like he’d slept worse than Mason had, which was saying something. 

Mason wanted, more than anything, to throw the blanket off and rush to Corey, to take him in his arms and kiss that anguished look off his face. But his legs resolutely told him that if he tried that, he’d probably just flop out of bed like a dead fish. He settled for reaching his hand out for the other boy to take. “Come here,” he murmured.

Corey shuffled over to him and intertwined their fingers. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he slowly stroked Mason’s knuckle with his thumb. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“I let them take you,” Corey finally tilted his head up to meet Mason’s gaze. “I couldn’t protect you.” 

“I’m okay now,” Mason reassured him. It was something of a lie, but Corey didn’t have the ability to know that. “Are we…” he swallowed. “Are  _ we  _ okay?”

Corey’s lips twitched upward. He leaned down and met Mason’s lips in a slow, gentle kiss. He pulled back, eyes sparkling. “Yeah,” he squeezed Mason’s hand a little tighter. “Yeah, I think we’re good.” 

.- 


End file.
